Conventionally, a blood image analyzer for analyzing a blood image obtained by capturing an image of a sample (see e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-83726).
In the blood image analyzer of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-83726, a cassette accommodating a plurality of slide samples to be analyzed is set in the apparatus to analyze each slide sample. In such blood image analyzer, each slide sample accommodated in the cassette set in the apparatus is displayed in matrix form on a screen in frame format. The cell representing each slide sample is displayed by color in correspondence to the processing state (“non-processed”, “no slide”, “in counting”, “in review”, “processed”, “count terminated”, and “error”) of each slide sample. The user then can understand the processing state of each slide sample from the screen.
However, at which position in the apparatus the slide sample in process is positioned cannot be recognized by simply looking at the screen in the blood image analyzer of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-83726. Thus, when the apparatus stops due to error etc., it takes time to look for the slide sample in the apparatus, and it is difficult to perform rapid response on the slide sample in process in the apparatus.
Therefore, a blood image analyzer enabling the user to rapidly respond to the slide sample in process in the apparatus is desired.